


Pre-Game Preparations

by parolacce (peperima)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peperima/pseuds/parolacce





	Pre-Game Preparations

There are so many shops that Yamamoto likes to visit when he walks down this particular street. There is the sports gear shop, the sashimi bar, and the comic book store all filled with some of Yamamoto’s favorite things. He has a feeling that Hibari is uncomfortable following, however, so he lets Hibari take them wherever he wishes to go.

Hibari leads them away from the festive street and to the gas station store. Yamamoto pauses to read the bright banner outside: “Two drinks for the price of one!” and thinks it’s a fine deal. He turns to tell Hibari so, except he’s already… inside. Buying water and hamburger meat.

Yes. This is okay, Yamamoto thinks. They’ll get things done quickly, and Reborn said they were in a hurry because they needed to go play a game and they ought to be on time.

He walks in quickly and approaches Hibari warily. (Hibari’s hands are full with various flavors of hot dogs, but the tonfas aren’t a far reach away.)

“How about some of this?” Yamamoto smiles and picks up a few apples and oranges.

“Herbivore.”

Wow. Yamamoto doesn’t know what that word means. Hibari doesn’t seem to want to clarify though, so he stashes them away in his basket. Silent boys are so interesting!

Yamamoto walks around, rifling through a few candy bars and seaweed packets. Hibari announces that he’s done though, so Yamamoto grins and walks to the cashier with him.

“Hello. Welcome to the Akira Amano Mini Mart. Did you enjoy your experience.”

“Yes!” Yamamoto empties the contents of his basket on the small counter before him.

“Wao.”

“Don’t mind him,” Yamamoto laughs, “I think he has a speech impediment.” It’s true, he thinks. Hibari’s voice is like a preprogrammed robot!

“I’ll bite you to death,” Hibari seethes. Yamamoto’s eyebrows jump a mile.

The cashier blinks. “Is that all.”

Hibari’s attention, fortunately, focuses back on the cashier. “Yes.” They leave without future infractions.

“Wow, that cashier was brave!” Yamamoto says, “Ahaha, he must have seen them all though, bank robbers, little old grannies with big walking sticks, little boys and their games…” he ticks each one off with his fingers.

“I’ll play a game with you,” Hibari grins maliciously, “If you say another word, _I’ll bite you –_ ”

“Hey! Aren’t we almost late for that other game?” Yamamoto interjects quickly.

Hibari turns his head to the side.

Yamamoto takes that as admitting defeat, so he asks, “Anything else we need for the game?”

Hibari takes them to the pet store, where he buys several bags of birdseed.

The game turns out to be a bit more bloody and bear-filled than Yamamoto would have liked, but hey! He is with Hibari, and Hibari is most ferocious bear Yamamoto has ever seen


End file.
